The White Rainbow
by MonsterHunter666
Summary: Rust, a former member of the white masks, was captured by Team Rainbow and given an option, join team rainbow or rot in prison for life, he chose the former and now has to cope with fighting his former comrades, fraternizing with his former enemies, and deep rooted internal turmoil.
1. Prologue

"Rust, the door!" Shouted a man of the faction the white masks. A terrorist organization most known because of their large scale has attack on a college campus, and after that they've only been growing stronger and executing more attacks. This being one of those times, where a small group of masks were attacking a giant bank. But never far behind the masks was Team Rainbow, a group comprised of the world's most elite soldiers, specifically designed to deal with terrorists, rainbow and the masks were in a constant tug of war with neither side budging.

In this particular attack a very elite member of the white masks was leading the attack, a man named codenamed Rust, his name is a nod to his special gadget he designed himself, a Rust gas canister, the gas that leaks from the canister is not poisonous but can cause severed headaches, coughing fists, and stinging in the eyes, but that's not it's true power, the true power if these things, and the reason they're called rust canisters, is they can lock up a weapons mechanisms for a short while.

"I'm on it!" Shouted the young American back, he grabbed on of his canisters and threw it at the door as a man with a riot shield burst through. The gas was leaked out the second the man pulled the trigger, his gun didn't fire and he looked confused for a second.

"That gas will lock your guns, don't get close to it." He shouted as he fully extended his shield.

"Gas eh, that's my thing." Said a rather limey accented man, and with his words came a canister of their own, but as one of the masks got caught in the cloud he began coughing up blood and his intestines, before just dropping dead.

"Fuck, they're gonna try and push us back with that gas. Gas masks on if you've got em." Shouted Rust. A few men put of gas masks but not nearly enough. "And if you don't have a gas mask..." he began ripping off the sleeve to his shirt and tying it tightly to his face "...this won't be as good, but it'll work better than a bare face." He said and then pulled out his preferred weapon the American made Scar rifle and began firing at the Rainbow operators. "Five men to me, the rest grab all the money you can, once you have it we're gonna make a break for the garage and bolt out and make our way to the truck, I'll provide a rust canister to prevent them from shooting us in the back." He said just quietly enough so that team rainbow wouldn't hear him.

"Fuze, upstairs!" He heard a Spanish man shout. He soon then heard loud footsteps above them and the lourmd sounds of something latching into the roof above them.

"Cluster charge deployed." He heard a loud Russian man shout.

"Everyone out!!!" He shouted and pushed his men out of the room and threw the money to them and tossed a rust canister at their exit route and detonated it. "Go!" He shouted as he started running out of the room, but before he could he heard the horrific sound of 5 explosive pucks being launched into the room.

In a fiery inferno he was tossed away in the explosion, slamming against the wall, making his vision blurry and his skin burnt from the inferno, but before he blacked out he could see his team escaping, and with a faint smile, blacked out.

(hey guys, this is gonna be my new R6 story, i wasn't happy of how the previous one turned out so I'm trying again, i also got a new phone so thays fun, but because of that my old email is gone cause i switched to samsung, so i won't get your messages, but i will publish my stories on Wattpad as well so if you want to reach me from there, please do. anyway, hope you enjoy the new story a bit more.)


	2. Recruitment

"Rust, AKA Arron Murphh, born in Boston 1986, joined the workforce as a Welder but quickly sought refuge in the White Masks due to their like minded ideals and delusions of grandeur, made a name for yourself as a daring mastermind who would get the job done at all costs, apparently even your own life, cause as I'm sure you'll be happy to find out, your men got away." A woman said in an interrogation room. "Am I right so far?"

"Yes." He said, he didn't want to know who he was talking to, he already knew, he was talking to the head of team Rainbow. He was happy to learn his men got away and his mission was a success though.

"Made another name for yourself through your surprising adept skills with chemistry, making a gas that would lock and gun and make it useless for a time." She paused.

"Still right." He smiled.

"Now, your medical records are mostly clean aside from mild ADHD and severed bouts of depression, noted by the self harm Mark's on your arms." He grit his teeth. "And as for your new wounds, well, I'll let you see." She said and pointed at the one way window that would act as a mirror for him. His entire chest was left scarred from the blast at the bank, and his right arm was also scarred, he incredibly still had control over his body and still felt, so his nerves weren't burnt off. But still, he crit his teeth with anger looming at his deformity.

"Why am I still alive? I thought you would've put a bullet in me when you had the chance." He said angrily.

"I'm giving you a choice, your skills as a born leader and elite soldier are known even to us, we'd like to take the chance to recruit you, note, before you laugh at me, refusal will result in life in solitary confinement, you will be given just enough food to stay alive, just enough space to walk 5 steps each direction, and be placed on suicide watch, so you don't end it too quick." She said.

Life in confinement didn't sound like a life he'd want to live, he'd be driven mad, but he didn't just want to betray his comrades, but what other choice did he have. "Fine, I'll join." He said with venom in his words.

"Good, now if you'll follow me." She said beckoning him."I'll lead you to your dorm." She said, on the way to his dorm she explained the rules, don't kill anyone, give it your all, yadayadayada bullshit like that. On the way to his dorm, he saw people gawking and snearing, he was an abomination to them, and they didn't know why Six gave him a second chance. After a long walk they made it to a room that said USA at the top. Six knocked and a large man with a big black beard answered.

"I take it this is him." The man said with a gruff voice.

"Yes, Craig this is Arron, also known as rust, I managed to convince him to join."

"Well isn't that great, we could use someone of your skill." He said, being unnaturally kind.

"Precisely why I recruited him, now go in there, make some friends, and have a rest, your gonna need it for tomorrow." Six said and pushed him in the room. As she left the man named Craig watched to make sure she was actually leaving. Once she was far enough away he shut the door. Others started getting up and walking over to him. A ginger woman, a bald man with shades indoors, a man of African American descent, a man who looked as southern as they come, and a woman with unbelievable muscles that most men would kill for.

"Hey." He simply said, and with his words came a strong hook from Craig. "Theres the distain." He said holding his nose and supporting himself against the wall.

"She may have recruited you, but you'll never be one of us." The ginger spoke.

"Trust me, I don't want to be one of you either, but it was this or solitary confinement." He sighed and tried making his way to a bed in the corner, but the woman with unbelievable muscles gripped him by the neck and started choking him.

"We're gonna make you wish you'd picked confinement." She said, starring into his eyes, his eyes were full of anger, malice, hate, a d sorrow. As he started clawing at her hand she let him go.

He said nothing and looked at the black man. "Come on, what do you want to give me." He said shaking his head. The man shocked him in the stomach at least five times, and as he fell to the ground gasping for air the bald man and southerner started kicking him. When he found his air he grabbed the leg of the bald man and pulled him to the ground. "That's enough!" He shouted and turned to the ginger. "What do you got sweetheart." He said sarcastically. She smiled and swiftly kicked him in the dick. He fell to the ground again as they started laughing. He eventually found the strength to pick himself back up and limp his way over to his bed, he slowly crawled on it and stared up at the ceiling, not saying anything, nor thinking anything, just staring. His new friends finished laughing and went over to their beds as well. He slowly slipped into sleep.

He was woken to water rushing into his lungs as he shot up and out of his bed, choking and gasping for air, when he calmed himself he looked up and saw the bald guy with a bucket laughing at him, as were the others. "God what are you guys, second graders, oh so funny." He mumbled and stood up. "Anyone got a razor so I can deal with... this." He motioned to his face which was looking shaggy.

"Here." The southerner said, handing him a single razor blade.

"Thanks, that'll work." He sighed and walked around until he found the bathroom. He walked in and locked the door, he started shaving when he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror, worthless, disgusting, freakish, waste of good air, all these words flooded into his mind, starring at his scarred body, and thinking of last night, he brought the blade up to his arm and made a quick and deep cut, and another, and another. He snapped back to reality, tears welling in his eyes. He washed the razor and walked out, almost rushing to his bed to get a shirt on before anyone noticed what he did, not that he thought they cared, he just didn't want to give them another reason to harass him, or for the southerner to beat him up for getting blood on his razor. He managed to with some smirks and laughs from his roommates. He walked over to the southerner and handed him his razor. "Thanks again." He said to which he got a nod. He went back over to sit on his bed and placed his head in his hands, cursing himself for doing something so stupid.

"Hey, worthless, we're going to the mess hall, we suggest you follow if you don't want to get lost." The bald man said. He shrugged and got up and followed them, on his way out the door he bumped into a tan woman.

"Oh sorr..." She didn't finish her sentence as she realize who she hit. "Watch it dumbass." She said with a Brazilian accent. He said nothing and started walking. As he walked he saw people sneering at him, one of them running up and punching him.

He didn't react until a German woman said. "Come on Fuze, theres no need for that." His mind flooded back to the bank job and flashed to the words "Fuze, upstairs." This was the fuck responsible for his deformation, and capture. His eyes burned with hate as he gave Fuze a strong check to the jaw.

"Fuck you!" He shouted punching him again. The Russian was caught off guard and was too stunned to react. "Fuck you!" He shouted again driving his knee into his stomach, knocking the air from him causing him to fall to the ground. "FUCK YOU!!!" He screamed as he delivered a swift kick to the nose, before he could do anything else, Craig and another russian ran up and restrained him.

"You fucking bitch!" Fuze said as he got up and began punching him in the stomach as he thrashed fruitlessly to get out.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!" shouted an angry british man.

"This man started assaulting fuze." Craig shouted, the russian helping restrain Arron looked over at craig suspiciously because of that blatant lie.

"I don't give a fuck, drop him and let him tell the story." Said the british man. They let go of him and pushed away from them. "Now lad, tell me what happened." The man said a bit more calm.

"Its like Craig said, I started beating Fuze." Arron said in a monotone voice, the russian that was restraining him looked a but sorrowfully at Arron.

"Now why would you do that?"

"I remembered his name, as the man who did this." He said and pulled up his shirt, showing his scarred body, many of the people winced sympathetically. "And getting me captured in the process."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Next time keep your emotions in check, dismissed."

"Thank you..."

"Mike." Said the british man.

"Thank you Mike." Arron said, getting a nod from him. As Mike left Fuze started realing another punch behind Arrons back.

"Let that punch fly and I will not hesitate to break that arm." Said the other russian man. Fuze sat there and dropped his hand and walked past Arron.

"You'll get what's coming to you later." He whispered.

Arron sighed and started walking. "Thanks for that." He said to the russian.

"Call me Kapkan." The russian said. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Cause he fucked my life up." Arron said.

"No, not that, I mean like, the evidence was against him. He's a known brawler with an attitude l, and there were witnesses."

"Who would be on my side."

"I would've, while I don't like you, I'm not gonna a lie and say you just started beating on him, and even if everyone else testified against you, my word means more to Thatcher than to all of them combined." He said patting Arron on the back.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He sighed.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast."


End file.
